Role Reversal
by Aeon65
Summary: Horatio has a secret. SLASH, mild kink. Horatio/Speed


Title: Role Reversal  
Author: Aeon Cole  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Slash, mild kink  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Challenge: Lover100  
Prompt: #83 Ring  
Word Count: 1870  
Summary: Horatio has a secret.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Horatio dragged himself into the building and dropped his kit onto the table in the lab. He was dead tired and all of his muscles ached. If they weren't so short handed at the moment he would have asked one of the younger CSIs to take the scene he'd just processed. But Calleigh, Eric, and Speed were each working their own cases. It was if crime in Miami had decided that today was the day; two murders, a kidnapping, and a floater in the Glades.

He sighed. There were days when he really felt all of his almost fifty years and wondered if, maybe, he was getting too old for this type of field work. He stretched and heard several of his joints pop causing him to groan. He glanced around the labs and, noticing that no one else seemed to be back yet, he decided to head to the showers. Maybe standing under some hot water for a few minutes would help to relax his aching body.

Horatio pushed the door to the locker room open and quickly surveyed the area. Finding no one he headed over to the shower room and found it empty as well. He relaxed a little bit. He rarely showered at work. There were a few reasons for this. He had some scars on his body he didn't want to be asked about, which were really no one else's business. But there was a more pressing reason. Something that no one needed to know about or he might have some problems.

A face flashed through his mind and he thought, maybe not no one. He smirked and shook his head. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, leaving them draped over the bench, and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed his shower kit and headed for the hot water.

Speed sauntered into the lab and set his kit down next to Horatio's. His case had turned out to be a pretty cut and dry suicide instead of a murder. All he had to do was to run a few tests to confirm his initial findings and he'd be done. But after a morning outside in the hot sun he was sweaty and wanted to wash off. He decided to head to the showers and clean up before he started working on his case.

When he walked into the locker room the first thing he noticed was Horatio clothing draped over the bench. He was a little surprised. He couldn't remember Horatio ever using the showers in the locker room before. It was something that he and the others sometimes wondered about. He knew Horatio was a very private person so he thought fleetingly about simply leaving the locker room and waiting for a bit before he showered but decided against it. He stripped out of his clothes and walked toward the shower room.

He'd actually fantasized about this moment many times, even dreamed about it. Though, in his dreams, it was Horatio who walked in on him in the shower not the other way around. And those dreams usually ended with him pinned to the shower wall, Horatio sunk balls deep into his ass. He felt his cock stiffen just a bit at that thought.

He heard the water running before he stepped around the wall. He stopped when he saw Horatio standing under the running water with his head down and his back to the door. He stood in the doorway taking in the sight. Horatio's shoulders were slumped and he was rolling his neck under the stream of hot water. Speed raked his eyes down Horatio's back and over the curve of his ass. He figured he might not ever get the chance again so he was going to memorize as much as he could. He took a few tentative steps into the room, his eyes fixed on the redhead. Then Horatio started to turn toward him and lifted his face up into the stream of water.

Speed froze in place and soon had a full frontal view of the object of his fantasies. His mouth dropped open when he saw it and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Right there in front of him, hanging from the end of Horatio's cock, was a gold ring, a piercing, and not just any piercing, a Prince Albert piercing. Speed immediately recognized it and what it meant. Horatio Caine, the Horatio Caine, was a submissive.

He only had a moment to process this new information before Horatio opened his eyes and saw Speed standing there staring at him. They locked eyes for a moment then Horatio suddenly dropped his gaze, his hands unconsciously moving to cover his privates, but he didn't turn away. Speed had a split second to make a decision. He walked up to Horatio and stood right in front of him. He reached out and brushed a hand over the redhead's cheek.

"Don't cover yourself up," he said softly. "You're beautiful."

Speed had taken a dominant position and Horatio responded without thinking. Slowly he moved his hands away and let his arms dangle at his sides. Speed reached out again this time raising Horatio's chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. He smiled softly and, placing a hand on either side of Horatio's face, leaned in and brushed his lips over Horatio's. Horatio eyes drifted shut and he sighed allowing Speed to deepen the kiss.

As Speed's tongue probed every inch of the redhead's mouth, Horatio reached out tentatively placing his hands on the younger man's hips, drawing him closer. Their bodies pressed together each man could feel the other responding quickly. Speed broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to run a hand over Horatio's chest.

"I've wanted you for so long," Speed whispered as his hand trailed lower on the redhead's body.

Horatio's breath caught in his throat when Speed reached the tuft of hair at the base of his cock. He moaned softly as Speed gently ran his fingers through it.

"You like that?" Speed asked softly.

Horatio nodded so Speed continued to tease him for a moment more before drawing his fingers down Horatio's shaft to the ring at the end. When he began fingering the ring Horatio's knees almost gave out and he gasped.

Speed continued playing with him as he asked, "Do you want me too, Horatio?"

Horatio couldn't find his voice but he nodded again.

"I don't have any lube," Speed said as he gave the ring a small tug.

Horatio moaned and reached a shaky hand over to his shower kit. He grabbed it and rifled through the inside pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom packet. Speed smirked.

"Always prepared," he said as he took the items.

Horatio smiled shyly at him before he turned around and braced himself against the back shower wall resting his head on his arms. He stepped out and waited. Speed ran a hand gently down his back and over his ass. Horatio shivered at the touch.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he began laying feather light kisses along Horatio shoulder. He knew he shouldn't waste too much time. He didn't want anyone to walk in and find them but he also knew that the others wouldn't be back anytime soon. Eric's case had him way out in the Glades and Calleigh was up in the north-west corner of the county.

Horatio completely gave himself over to the feeling of Speed's lips on his skin. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had completely forgotten that they were in the showers at the lab and he didn't really care either. He moaned softly when he felt a finger probing his entrance. He pushed back as he felt the finger push into him. He stopped thinking altogether when he felt a second finger joined the first, as they both started moving in and out.

Speed took some time stretching him. He didn't want to end up hurting him especially if they were both going to be able to walk out of here like nothing had happened. But Horatio was getting impatient and he pushed back against the fingers.

"Impatient are we?" Speed murmured against Horatio's back.

The redhead nodded then gasped when Speed curled his fingers and brushed his core. Speed removed his fingers then prepped himself. He lined up with Horatio's hole.

"Ready?" he asked and got a nod as a response.

He pushed forward slowly and could feel Horatio's muscles clenching around him. Horatio bit down on his arm to keep from making any noise as he forced his muscles to relax. Speed pushed in slowly until his whole body was resting flush against Horatio's back. He began kissing along Horatio's neck as he tried to regain enough control to start moving.

Horatio stayed still trying to feel as much as possible. He was afraid that if he moved he'd wake up and find out that this was all just a dream, like so many other times before. He felt Speed murmuring into his skin as he slowly pulled out, "So tight… so beautiful…" He couldn't suppress a gasp as Speed thrust back in hitting home as he latched onto a spot at the base of Horatio neck raising a mark.

Horatio locked his knees to keep from collapsing under Speed's assault and he rocked back meeting the other man thrust for thrust. He heard Speed mumble into his neck, "So close…" Then he felt a hand work its way around his waist and wrap around his shaft. "Come for me," Speed whispered into his ear as he gave the ring a small tug.

Horatio's cry was muffled by his arm as he came. Speed thrust into Horatio's tight, clenching hole once more before he came with a muffled cry of his own. He collapsed against Horatio who was still braced against the wall and rested his weight there for a few long minutes before he carefully pulled out. He pulled Horatio away from the wall and into his arms. They held onto each other for a few moments not yet ready to return to their normal roles. Speed pulled back and took Horatio's mouth in a slow kiss. After a few moments he pulled back.

"We should get back to work, before someone finds us here," he said reluctantly.

Horatio nodded and they cleaned up quickly before walking hand in hand back into the locker room. They dressed in silence and once they were both fully clothed again Horatio pulled Speed into his arms and gave him a chaste kiss.

Speed looked into his eyes and asked, "We, um… could we do this again… sometime… maybe?"

Horatio smiled. "I would like that very much," he said.

Speed smiled back and nodded. As they walked out of the locker room Speed asked, "So, how was your scene this morning?"

"A killer," Horatio responded. "How 'bout you?"

"Piece of cake," Speed said. He saw Horatio roll his eyes. "Maybe I can help you out with yours," he offered as they walked down the hallway.

Fin


End file.
